projectblackoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions
=Description= In addition to a player's regular map-specific objectives, Missions provide further sub-objectives. Completing a set of missions grants the player minor rewards which can include experience points, credits and tokens used in acquiring titles. Missions are granted through Mission Cards; a set of 10 cards each providing four missions and a small experience or credit reward. When a player completes all of the missions of one card they move onto the next until they have completed the set and receive the card's main reward. The cards spell out POINTBLANK and are completed in order - to separate them the two N cards are called N1 and N2 respectively. The progress of a mission that is partially-completed in one game is remembered into future games. =Missions= Each mission will require performing a task 1-4 times. Missions are preceded by either "Total:" or "Match:". Total means the mission can be completed over multiple games, whereas if a Match mission is not completed by the end of a game its progress will be reset. Missions can be of the following type: * (Weapon type) Kill(s) * (Weapon type) Headshot(s) * (Weapon type) (enemy use) Kill(s) * (Weapon type) Achieve Double/Triple Kill * Enter - Enter a game room * Death(s) - Be killed in combat * Intercept - Join a game already in progress * Victory - Be on the winning team when a game ends (Weapon type) means a certain type of weapon e.g. SMG or Secondary. Alternatively there may be no weapon type specified at all, in which case the mission will not include it (e.g. "Kill(s)" instead of "(SMG) Kill(s)". Missions of the same type can occur; for example, it is possible to get "Kill(s)" and "(SMG) Kill(s)" in the same card. Multiple missions can be completed simultaneously if their conditions overlap; as one example, if the four missions on a card are "Kill(s)", "(SMG) Kill(s)", "(SMG) Headshot(s)" and "(Assault Rifle) (enemy use) Kill(s)" then it is possible to progress or complete all four at once by shooting an assault rifle user in the head with an SMG. =Mission Cards= Mission Cards are usually acquired by purchasing them from the Advanced Combat Training menu. Three mission cards may be owned at any one time, but only one can be active; the active card cannot be changed in the middle of a game. There are currently four Mission Card sets in the game. Training Card Set * Price: Given to all new accounts; cannot be repurchased once completed. * Total Earned Credits: 3,000 (0 from missions, 3,000 final reward) * Total Earned EXP: 1,200 (1,200 from missions, 0 final reward) * Emblems: Ribbon x10 An introductory set of missions which appear to have softer requirements; missions more often only require 1-2 of an action. This card set cannot give the mission "Achieve Triple Kill". Infantry Card Set * Price: 5,000 credits * Total Earned Credits: 0 * Total Earned EXP: 2,550 (2,050 from missions, 500 final reward) * Emblems: Badge x8, Medal x2, Master Medal x1 For "(Weapon type) Kill(s)" missions, the weapon type is either Assault Rifle or unspecified. This card set cannot give the mission "Achieve Triple Kill". Scout Card Set * Price: 5,000 credits * Total Earned Credits: 0 * Total Earned EXP: 2,550 (2,050 from missions, 500 final reward) * Emblems: Badge x8, Medal x2, Master Medal x1 For "(Weapon type) Kill(s)" missions, the weapon type is either Sniper Rifle or unspecified. This card set cannot give the mission "Achieve Triple Kill". Engineer Card Set * Price: 5,000 credits * Total Earned Credits: 0 * Total Earned EXP: 2,550 (2,050 from missions, 500 final reward) * Emblems: Badge x8, Medal x2, Master Medal x1 For "(Weapon type) Kill(s)" missions, the weapon type is either SMG or unspecified. This card set cannot give the mission "Achieve Triple Kill". Commando Card Set * 'Price:' 5,400 credits * Total Earned Credits: 0 * Total Earned EXP: 2,830 (2,130 from missions, 700 final reward) * Emblems: Medal x10, Master Medal x1 Defcon Card Set * 'Price:' 5,800 credits * Total Earned Credits: 0 * Total Earned EXP: 3,200 (2,200 from missions, 1,000 final reward) * Emblems: Medal x10, Master Medal x1 NCO Card Set * Rank requirement: SSG-I Staff Sergeant Grade I * Price: 8,300 credits * Total Earned Credits: 0 * Total Earned EXP: 3,000 (1,000 from missions, 2,000 final reward) * Emblems: Badge x10, Master Medal x1 Company Officer Card Set * Rank requirement: 2LT-I 2nd Lieutenant Grade I * Price: 11,000 credits * Total Earned Credits: 0 * Total Earned EXP: 4,000 (1,000 from missions, 3,000 final reward) * Emblems: Medal x10, Master Medal x1 Field Officer Card Set * Rank requirement: MAJ-I Major Grade I * Price: 14,000 credits * Total Earned Credits: 0 * Total Earned EXP: 5,000 (1,000 from missions, 4,000 final reward) * Emblems: Medal x10, Master Medal x1 =Titles= Titles from the same "path" cannot be equipped at the same time. This includes the initial 4 titles (so for example, players cannot equip both Trainee and Specialist to get Agility Up Mk.IV). Ensign Ranks Full Guide Every title can boost our skills but sometimes it take down movement speed or accuracy... http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/3755/immaginelzk.jpg To Acquire your titles Press A then B every title require all previvious This is a extensive list of all titles: Example: §0.NAME +Positive Effect/ -Negative Effect/ Additional Effect/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:0 MasterMedal:0 LVL: PVT NEWBE: §1.CADET +Jump Height Up Mk.I/ -none/ none/ Requirment-> Ribbons:1 Badge:0 Medal:0 MasterMedal:0 LVL: PVT §2.TRAINEE +Agility Up Mk.I/ -none/ none/ Requirment-> Ribbons:1 Badge:0 Medal:0 MasterMedal:0 LVL: PFC §3.GRUNT +Jump Height Up Mk.II, Fail Tolerance Up Mk.I/ -none/ none/ Requirment-> Ribbons:3 Badge:0 Medal:0 MasterMedal:0 LVL: CPL §4.SPECIALIST +Agility Up Mk.II, Fail Tolerance Up Mk.I/ -none/ none/ Requirment-> Ribbons:4 Badge:0 Medal:0 MasterMedal:0 LVL: SGT RIFLEMAN / ASSAULT: §5.INFANTRY +Weapon Control Up Mk.I/ -Piercing Rate Down Mk.I/ Title Slot 2 Acquired/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:2 Medal:0 MasterMedal:1 LVL: SSG-1 §6.BASIC RIFLEMAN +Weapon Control Up Mk.I/ -none/ SG550 S(?silver?) license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:3 Medal:0 MasterMedal:1 LVL: SFC-1 §7.APPRENTICE RIFLEMAN +Weapon Control Up Mk.II/ -Piercing Rate Down Mk.II/ none/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:6 MasterMedal:2 LVL: MSG-1 §8.RIFLEMAN +Weapon Control Up Mk.II/ -Piercing Rate Down Mk.I/ G36C Ext. license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:14 MasterMedal:4 LVL: 2LT-1 §9.SENIOR RIFLEMAN +Weapon Control Up Mk.III/ -Piercing Rate Down Mk.III/ Title Slot 3 Acquired/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:13 MasterMedal:3 LVL: 1LT-1 §10.RICKY RECON +Weapon Control Up Mk.IV/ -Piercing Rate Down Mk.IV/ Acquired beret (reload speed up)/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:26 MasterMedal:7 LVL: MAJ-1 §11.RIFLEMAN SPECIALIST +Weapon Control Up Mk.III/ -Piercing Rate Down Mk.II/ AK SUBMOD license, AUG A3 license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:21 MasterMedal:6 LVL: CPT-1 §12.BASIC RECONMAN +Mobility Up Mk.I/ -Reaction Down Mk.I/ Dual Knife license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:1 MasterMedal:0 LVL: SFC-1 §13.APPRENTICE RECONMAN +Mobility Up Mk.I/ -none/ none/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:0 MasterMedal:2 LVL: MSG-1 §14.RECONMAN +Mobility Up Mk.II/ -Reaction Down Mk.II/ Amok kukri license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:14 MasterMedal:3 LVL: 2LT-1 §15.RECONMAN SPECIALIST +Mobility Up Mk.II/ -none/ mini-axe license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:12 MasterMedal:6 LVL: MAJ-1 SNIPER / SCOUT: §16.SCOUT +Piercing Rate Up Mk.I/ -RPM Down Mk.I/ Title Slot 2 Acquired/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:2 Medal:0 MasterMedal:2 LVL: SSG-1 §17.BASIC MARKSMAN +Piercing Rate Up Mk.I/ -none/ Dragunov G(?gold?)/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:9 Medal:0 MasterMedal:4 LVL: SFC-1 §18.APPRENTICE MARKSMAN +Piercing Rate Up Mk.II/ -RPM Down Mk.II/ none/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:8 Medal:0 MasterMedal:2 LVL: MSG-1 §19.MARKSMAN +Piercing Rate Up Mk.II/ -RPM Down Mk.I/ PSG-1 S(?silver?) license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:14 MasterMedal:4 LVL: 2LT-1 §20.SENIOR MARKSMAN +Piercing Rate Up Mk.III/ -RPM Down Mk.III/ Title Slot 3 Acquired/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:13 MasterMedal:3 LVL: 1LT-1 §21.MARKSMAN SPECIALIST +Piercing Rate Up Mk.III/ -RPM Down Mk.II/ L115A1 license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:21 MasterMedal:6 LVL: CPT-1 §22.DEADEYE +Piercing Rate Up Mk.IV/ -RPM Down Mk.IV/ Acquired Beret (Reload Speed Up)/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:26 MasterMedal:3 LVL: MAJ-1 §23.BASIC CQC +Accuracy Up Mk.I/ -Mobility Down Mk.I/ P99&HAK license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:9 Medal:0 MasterMedal:1 LVL: SFC-1 §24.APPRENTICE CQC +Accuracy Up Mk.I/ -none/ none/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:6 MasterMedal:2 LVL: MSG-1 §25.CQC +Accuracy Up Mk.II/ -Mobility Down Mk.II/ Dual Handgun licens/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:14 MasterMedal:3 LVL: 2LT-1 §26.CQC SPECIALIST +Accuracy Up Mk.II/ -Mobility Down Mk.I/ Dual D-Eagle license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:12 MasterMedal:4 LVL: CPT-1 §27.HARD BOILED +Accuracy Up Mk.III/ -Mobility Down Mk.III/ Acquired Beret (reload speed up)/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:14 MasterMedal:6 LVL: MAJ-1 POINTMAN / SUPPLIER / MEDIC / ENGINEER: §28.ENGINEER +RPM Up Mk.I/ -Weapon Control Down Mk.I/ Title Slot 2 Acquired/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:2 Medal:0 MasterMedal:1 LVL: SSG-1 §29.BASIC SUPPRESSOR +RPM Up Mk.I/ -none/ MP5K G(?gold?) license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:6 Medal:0 MasterMedal:1 LVL: SFC-1 §30.APPRENTICE SUPPRESSOR +RPM Up Mk.II/ -Weapon Control Down Mk.II/ none/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:20 MasterMedal:4 LVL: MSG-1 §31.SUPPRESSOR +RPM Up Mk.II/ -Weapon Control Down Mk.I/ P90 Ext. license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:20 MasterMedal:4 LVL: 2LT-1 §32.SENIOR SUPPRESSOR +RPM Up Mk.III/ -Weapon Control Down Mk.III/ Title Slot 3 Acquired/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:13 Medal:0 MasterMedal:6 LVL: 1LT-1 §33.SUPPRESSOR SPECIALIST +RPM Up Mk.III/ -Weapon Control Down Mk.II/ Kriss Super V license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:28 MasterMedal:6 LVL: CPT-1 §34.HELL HOUND +RPM Up Mk.IV/ -Weapon Control Down Mk.IV/ Acquired Beret (reload speed up)/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:28 MasterMedal:7 LVL: MAJ-1 §35.BASIC DEMOMAN +Trow Distance Up Mk.I/ -none/ C-5 license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:6 MasterMedal:1 LVL: SFC-1 §36.APPRENTICE DEMOMAN +Demolition Speed Up Mk.I/ -none/ none/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:7 MasterMedal:1 LVL: MSG-1 §37.DEMOMAN +Demolition Range Up Mk.I/ -none/ WP Smoke license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:10 Medal:0 MasterMedal:3 LVL: 2LT-1 §38.SENIOR DEMOMAN +Trow Distance Up Mk.I, Dmolition Range Up Mk.I/ -none/ Title Slot 3 Acquired/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:13 Medal:0 MasterMedal:5 LVL: 1LT-1 §39.DEMOMAN SPECIALIST +Demolition Speed Up Mk.I, Demolition Range Up Mk.I/ -none/ ????(Undisclosed)/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:15 MasterMedal:6 LVL: MAJ-1 §40.BASIC ASSAULTMAN +Reaction Up Mk.I/ -Accuracy Down Mk.I/ 870MCS W(?) license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:6 Medal:0 MasterMedal:1 LVL: SFC-1 §41.APPRENTICE ASSAULTMAN +Reaction Up Mk.I/ -none/ none/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:8 MasterMedal:2 LVL: MSG-1 §42.ASSAULTMAN +Reaction Up Mk.II/ -Accuracy Down Mk.II/ SPAS-15 license/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:10 Medal:0 MasterMedal:5 LVL: 2LT-1 §43.ASSAULTMAN SPECIALIST +Reaction Up Mk.II/ -Accuracy Down Mk.I/ ????(Undisclosed)/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:13 Medal:0 MasterMedal:5 LVL: CPT-1 §44.BLASTER MASTER +Reaction Up Mk.III/ -Accuracy Down Mk.III/ Acquired Beret (Reload Speed Up)/ Requirment-> Ribbons:0 Badge:0 Medal:15 MasterMedal:6 LVL: MAJ-1 S1- 1st slot (free) S2- 2nd slot (you get it with INFANTRY, SCOUT or ENGINEER title) S3- 3rd slot ( you get it with SENIOR RIFLEMAN, SENIOR MARKSMAN, SENIOR SUPPRESSOR or SENIOR DEMOMAN title) *Every Title "cost" something (it can be Ribbons, Badges, Medals or MasterMedals) to get it you need to buy mission-cards (they all cost 5000Credits and give you same things). *Up Mk.I(also II, III or IV)/Down Mk.I(also II, III or IV) explanation: "if you have a gun with accuracy 80 and mobility 50 BUT you use title that incress(Up) accuracy by Mk.I But decress(Down) mobility by Mk.I --> your gun accuracy is 80+Mk.I BUT your gun mobility is 50-Mk.I" ---- Guide made by SVHK00 (with help from forum users) official forum thread can be found at http://forum.ntreev.net/pb/forums/p/1012/11211.aspx#11211